


Just a Little Taste

by amomentoflove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bartender Louis, Bartender Niall, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is consensual, M/M, Public Biting, Rimming, Top Harry, Zayn’s only mentioned and Liam isn’t in this oops, bar owner harry, bratty sub!louis, slight choking- nothing crazy, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: Louis works at The Blind Bat as a bartender during one of the busier times of the night. Typically, there’s one bartender on duty, his best mate Niall Horan, but Louis steps in to help with the demand. There’s always someone who needs a drink, a menu, or something to replenish their energy. He also has to look out of the humans who willingly allow vampires to feed on them. He’s quite protective of the regulars who come to get their kicks with a quick drink and a bite. A vampire’s bite, and the rush of endorphins that come with it, can be addicting. He should know.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 58
Kudos: 632
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	Just a Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I picked was 153: Vampire!Harry uses human!louis as a blood bank - louis gets off on it.
> 
> I really hope I did this prompt justice! It took me a long time to write this as I lost inspiration and had to push through writer's block and a bout of writer insecurity to get this fic to the point where I feel good about it.
> 
> A huge shoutout to my beta/cheerleader, [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueskimo/pseuds/therogueskimo), for helping me with this fic and for her constant support and encouragement! Go check out her fics as well!!
> 
> [This fic has also been translated to Russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8959904)
> 
> **DO NOT REPOST.**  
>  **Contact me with translations requests.**

There’s a speakeasy themed bar a short train ride from Louis Tomlinson’s apartment called The Blind Bat, a 1920s themed bar where vampires can openly feed on humans. Sure, Louis has seen feedings in random places; grocery stores, coffee shops, restaurants, but it’s always been quick bites and over in a blink of an eye. But in particular bars and clubs, feedings are more of a spectacle. They’re more drawn out and often lead to humans and vampires rutting against each other.

Vampires are very into public feedings they don’t care who watches. They’re immortal, who cares who sees them feed? But they keep it confined to their homes and clubs to appease those who would rather not see it. Clubs and bars like The Blind Bat have been around for decades, ever since vampires decided to make their presence known to the human world.

Louis works at The Blind Bat as a bartender during one of the busier times of the night. Typically, there’s one bartender on duty, his best mate Niall Horan, but Louis steps in to help with the demand. There’s always someone who needs a drink, a menu, or something to replenish their energy. He also has to look out of the humans who willingly allow vampires to feed on them. He’s quite protective of the regulars who come to get their kicks with a quick drink and a bite. A vampire’s bite, and the rush of endorphins that come with it, can be addicting. He should know.

When Louis turns the corner, he sees a good sized queue outside of the bar and he knows he’s in for a long night. He slips in through the staff only door on the side of the brick building. He can hear the music from the back rooms and he stashes his coat and gloves in the office. He clocks in, ties on his black half apron, and walks to the bar.

He’s overwhelmed by the mass amount of people in the room for a Friday night. The dance floor is packed with bodies moving along to the music, even a few people actually dancing the Charleston. Most have dressed all out with the 20s themed, but others are wearing normal street attire. Louis is wearing a basic white button down with burgundy suspenders, black trousers, and his comfy but dressy black shoes. He’s already rolled his sleeves up to his elbows because he knows he’s going to get hot quickly.

It takes him a moment to spy Niall, the other man’s black sparkly shirt easily blends into the crowd. There’s already a mass amount of people congregating around the bar, waiting on their specialty drinks. 

A group of women are at the far end demanding Niall’s attention and Louis spies on girl with a veil on. He tries not to roll his eyes. He hates bachelorette parties, especially with girls who do nothing but yell the entire time.

“Alright, what can I get you lovely folks?” he asks the people nearest to him. 

He glances up towards the loft over to the right of the bar as he pulls various bottles for the couple’s order and immediately looks down when he spies the owner lounging on the couches.

Niall passes behind him and he hears his fellow bartender sigh heavily. “Is this going to be another night of yours and H’s endless antics?”

He tries to control the blush creeping on his cheeks and glances back up in time to see the owner send a wink his way. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Niall.” He places the finished drinks on the bar and opens a tab up for the couple. “I’m doing my job.”

Niall snorts. “That’s never stopped the two of you before,” he sings as he mixes a drink with the cocktail shaker.

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs a tray. “It’s not my fault he forgot to lock his office door. That was his job, I was preoccupied with other things.” He smiles smugly as he loads dirty glasses on the tray to take to the back.

“The boss wants a Manhattan.” Peter says as he comes over to the bar a few hours later. Peter is one of the personal servers who stays at the bar in the loft to cater to the few lucky ones who are allowed up there.

Louis nods and goes to fix the drink. The bar’s owner almost always orders a Manhattan so Louis is able to make it in record time before he gets impatient. When he’s finished he goes to hand it to Peter but he shakes his head and looks slightly uncomfortable. “Umm, he asked for you, specifically, to deliver it to him.”

Louis falters for just a moment before he nods and steps around the bar, placing the drink on a tray.

Peter places a hand on Louis’ forearm, looking nervous. “Erm, he also asked for the speciality,” he says, his voice going up at the end in confusion. 

Louis tries not to glare up at the loft where he knows the owner is looking for his reaction. He won’t give him the satisfaction just yet. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it handled,” he says to Peter, and the man visibly relaxes. 

He makes his way through the crowd to the steps at the back of the bar. He flashes a smile to the guards by the stairs and makes his way up. There’s a large black leather couch in the shape of an ‘L’ with bar behind the shorter part of it. In the corner of the couch is bar owner Harry Styles surrounded by about a dozen of his close friends of humans and vampires alike.

Harry Styles opened The Blind Bat as a way to hold onto what he calls the best decade he’s lived through so far. He loves the 1920s fashion and lifestyle and created a place that could emulated that time. Louis just thinks he wanted a place he could keep his memorabilia and wear some of his ridiculous clothing.

Harry is wearing tailored black pants, a white button down shirt with the top three buttons undone, and black suspenders to tie the look together. He must of already discarded his waistcoat as his presumptuous ass always wears it while he has company at the bar. Louis takes a deep breath before he crosses the room to the man in question. 

Harry doesn’t pause his conversation with a blonde vampire to his right as Louis approaches, but he knows the vampire realizes he’s here. When Louis holds out the tray with the bright red drink, the man never waivers from his conversation with the group gathered around him and takes the drink from the tray.

Since he wasn’t acknowledged, Louis considers himself dismissed and goes to leave. He’s almost to the stairs when Harry calls out to him. He braces himself for whatever ridiculous request Harry will come up with.

He walks back over to the couch and plasters on a polite smile. “Yes, sir?”

Harry’s lips quirk to one side. “I do believe this drink is missing something. I asked for a specialty and this is a regular Manhattan.”

Louis’ smile falters for only a moment but it’s a moment too long. He knows he didn’t miss an ingredient. And he knows exactly what Harry is doing— the bastard. Harry’s small entourage also knows what Harry is up to as they chuckle at their exchange.

“Would you like me to remake your drink to your liking, sir?”

“No need, you have what’s missing with you.” He runs a finger lightly over the inside of Louis’ wrist and the pattern of blue veins. Louis’ breath hitches at the implication and he feels his body start to heat up. Harry’s smirk deepens when he hears the uptick in Louis’ heart and he brings Louis’ wrist up to his mouth to delicately nip at the sensitive skin. Louis pulls his hand away from the vampire and crosses his wrists, holding the tray in front of him.

“Leave the poor human alone,” a male voice calls from the group and breaks the trance Harry had over Louis. Thankfully, not an actual trance as he very well capable of doing. “You’re going to send him into cardiac arrest with your antics night in and night out.”

Louis clears his throat and steps back to address the group. “Can I get anyone anything else?” He hopes they say no so he can go back downstairs and ignore the man currently staring him down.

“That'll be all, Louis,” Harry dismisses, taking another sip of his drink.

____

The problem with vampires is that they like to stay up much later than Louis prefers. Even though they can go out in the sun and don’t have to be creatures of the night, they still prefer the cover of night. The bar is officially closed, but there’s one small group of vampires lingering in the booths, laughing into their empty glasses, and grinding on Louis’ nerves. 

It’s nearing four in the morning and Louis wants nothing more than to go home and sleep until late afternoon. Niall is already conked out against the bar, leaving Louis to clean glasses and get the place ready for the next night. Mainly, he’s not-so-nicely glaring at the last remaining people at the bar that don’t seem to take the hint that it’s well past time to leave.

If he’s glaring at his boss too, then oh well. The vampire knows Louis is waiting for his entourage to leave before he’s allowed to leave himself. 

He’s putting up the last of the glasses when he hears goodbyes being exchanged from the group and he breathes a sigh of relief as they leave. One more step closer to going to sleep. He walks over to the table and collects the rest of the dirty glasses and napkins on a tray and takes it to the back to be washed.

He’s practically dead on his feet as he stacks the glasses in the dishwasher. He can’t be arsed to actually clean these glasses at the moment. He wants to go to sleep as soon as he possibly can.

His feet are killing him, and he would take off his shoes if he weren’t only a few minutes from going home. He’s craving something substantial as all he’s had the past hour is the bar’s peanuts and Harry’s personal stash of cheese crackers that he took from his office.

When he turns around to go wipe down the tables, Harry is there leaning against the doorway and it makes Louis jump. “Will you stop doing that?” Louis hisses and marches past him to the bar. He grabs a damp cloth and goes over to the tables and starts cleaning the two the last group were sitting. “It’s like you get off on scaring me and not…”

He feels Harry come up behind him and press his body against his and Louis leans back into the vampire’s hold. “And not this?” Harry runs his nose over the line of Louis shoulder and lightly scrapes his fangs against the line of Louis’ neck.

Louis drops his head back against Harry’s shoulder, giving the man more room to explore. 

“Fuck you smell so good.” Harry runs his fingers over the line of Louis’ black trousers, pulling the white material of his shirt up as he goes. “Did you do as I asked?” 

“Cleaning the tables? How can I if you’re preventing me from doing so, sir?” Louis turns his head to face Harry, opening his eyes to see his reaction.

Harry chuckles lowly and tightens his hold on Louis’ hips. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

If it wasn’t half four in the morning, Louis would be completely on board with what Harry is tempting him. But he’s exhausted and he’s sure Harry can smell it in his blood and tell it in his hesitance in answering him.

“Mine tonight?” Harry offers.

____

One thing Louis likes about Harry’s flat, other than it being spacious with a great view of the city and being stock with his preferred brand of tea, is that it’s only a quick walk from the bar. 

Louis waives to the doorman as he and Harry enter the complex. Their dress shoes clack as they walk across the marbled floor to the lift and Louis leans on Harry when they enter. With a practiced motion, Harry lifts Louis off his feet and cradles him while still being able to punch in the correct code to get the lift to go to the penthouse. Louis tucks his face in the space between Harry’s neck and shoulder as they go up.

“Anyone give you any trouble tonight?” Harry whispers. 

Louis shakes his head and toys with the top button on Harry’s shirt. Undoing the top two so he can slip his hand inside and over Harry’s collarbone. “No,” he whispers back. “Even if anyone did, you would have heard them and had them taken care of before I would know what to say.”

“You can’t blame me from being overprotective of you. Someone with blood as sweet as yours, it’s bound to tempt others.”

Louis snorts as the lift dings and opens up to the foyer. He wiggles out of Harry’s hold and heads towards the master bath. He’s in desperate need of a hot shower before he properly face dives into bed for at least ten hours. “I think you’ve marked me enough that other vampires know to stay away,” he says. He hears Harry’s footsteps following him and he undress as he walks through the bedroom and into the ensuite, leaving a trail of clothes behind him.

The bathroom is stark white. White marbled floors, white tub, white tiled shower with a glass door, white sinks, and a white vanity. The only contrast is a stack of black towels kept in an open shelving closet in the corner of the room.

He never figured out why Harry would want something so sterile feeling in a home with features so easily stained considering his main diet. 

Harry is naked in seconds and beats Louis to the shower with the help of his vampire abilities. He turns the water on to his liking. “Still,” he says, pulling an equally naked Louis under the water and closing the glass door. “I worry when it comes to you. Always.”

Louis reaches around him for the shampoo and starts lathering his hair. “You’re just a big sap… sir.” He grins when he hears Harry grumble. He steps in front of Harry and into the spray, rinsing out his hair. 

“Doll,” Harry says, nipping at his shoulder while stealing the bottle of shampoo. “If I’m a sap, then you’re a menace.”

“You still keep me around though,” Louis winks over his shoulder, taking the peppermint scented body soap from the shower caddy, using a loofa to spread the foam over his body.

Harry pulls Louis to his front, leans down, and scraps his fangs over the top of Louis’ shoulder. “You’re also a fucking tea-”, Louis starts before Harry breaks the skin. 

Harry drinks in slow long pulls that makes Louis hot and bothered. He has to brace himself against the shower wall to keep himself from falling—as if Harry would ever let that happen. 

He brings a hand up and pulls Louis’ hair hard so he leans has to lean his head to the side which pulls a whimper out of the human.

“Harry,” he whimpers, dropping the loofa so he can bring a hand down to his hard cock to tease himself. A little bit of biting always makes him hard and hair pulling only adds to his arousal.

Harry pulls away from the bite and brushes his lips over the shell of Louis’ ear. “You like that, darling?” He presses his hips to Louis’ bum and Louis groans at feeling of Harry’s cock against his slippery skin, but still not where Louis wants it most.

Louis uses the hand not slowing wanking himself to spread his cheeks apart so Harry can rub against his hole. “Yeah,” he nods. “Can I have more?”

Harry breathes heavily in his ear and knocks his hand out of the way, taking his cock in his hand and slowly dragging his hand up and down. He brings his other hand to wrap around the base of Louis’ throat.

Louis’ heart jumps at the implication and he moans out, “Yes.”

Harry presses open mouthed kisses along the side of his throat before he goes back to the bite mark, swiping his tongue along the wound to close it. Blood washes off of Louis’ shoulder and down his body. 

Louis rests his body weight against Harry as the vampire shallowly thrusts against him. He whimpers when Harry rubs his thumb over the head of Louis’ cock before going down to the root. A few fingers stray to Louis’ balls and Louis leans further against the shower wall, the cold tile warming from his touch. The hot water pounds on his side and only makes Louis more fuzzy headed.

“It’s late,” Harry says, slowing down even more. “Maybe we should get to bed.” He pulls away, only taking a half-step back before Louis spins around and stops him with a firm hand on his forearm.

“Don’t you dare,” Louis huffs out, glaring at the smirking vampire.

Harry takes Louis’ hand off of him to entwine their fingers, backing Louis up to the shower wall without breaking their stare. He presses the length of his body against Louis’ and leans down to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss. 

Louis hisses at the pressure of his lips and he squirms to break the hold Harry has on his hands. He wants to touch Harry, to tease him right back. But Harry doesn’t let him and keeps a firm hold on Louis' hands.

Harry dips his tongue inside of Louis’ mouth and it makes Louis feel gooey inside. He’s still feeling slightly out of it from the bite and he welcomes the overwhelming pressure of Harry’s body against his. He ruts against Louis, chasing his pleasure against the warmth of his skin.

“Harry, please,” Louis huffs against his lips. “Make me come.”

Harry nods and reaches between their bodies to take both of their cocks in his hand. It doesn’t take too long before Louis is spilling over Harry’s fist with a gasp into his mouth as he arches up into him. Harry holds Louis up as he becomes boneless from his orgasm and the bite. He quickly turns the water off and reaches over to grab a towel to dry Louis off.

Soon, Louis has a pair of clean boxers on and wrapped in Harry's comforter with the vampire acting as his pillow. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep.

____

Usually Louis doesn’t mind Harry’s possessive nature. It makes him feel safe especially when he’s in a big crowd of vampires. It’s nice to know there’s someone out there looking out for his safety. But Harry takes it too far sometimes, especially when he appears at the bar when the patron in front of him hasn’t done anything to make him uncomfortable or do or say out of the ordinary. But no sooner after Louis has placed the vamp’s drink in front of him does he feel Harry dangerously close behind him. He obviously used his vampiric abilities to get him there if the surprised expressions on the patron’s face is anything to go by.

“Enjoy,” Harry says, placing a hand at the base of Louis’ neck, his fingertips barely grazing over his pulse point as if he was staking his claim. The patron lifts his glass in a confused ‘cheers’ and melds back into the crowd.

Annoyed, Louis picks up any stray glasses he can find and hurries to the back room. Niall can fend for himself for a few minutes or Harry can take over. Surely he’s learned how to make a cocktail or two in his many years of existence. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks from behind him. 

Louis rolls his eyes before turning around. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Harry feigns innocence. “Do what?”

“Stake your claim over me like that as if I were nothing but a warm blood bag for you.”

Harry smirks and steps closer, closing the door behind him and muffling the noise coming from the bar. “Isn’t that what you are though?” He takes enough another step closer until Louis feels the need to back up. “Mine?” He continues, taking his jacket off and placing it on the table. “Mine to do with as I please?” He continues and undos the buttons at his wrists and rolls his sleeves up until his forearms are fully exposed. 

Louis swallows heavily at the sight, lets his eyes linger on Harry’s strong hands. Hands that are fully capable of taking him apart piece by piece until he’s completely undone. Hands that have held him down, taken control but have also handled him with the utmost care.

When Louis’ lower back hits the edge of the sink, he releases a small squeak in surprise, not realizing how Harry managed to trap him. Those same hands frame his hips as the vampire steps close. Instinctively, Louis rests his own on Harry’s chest and tries to calm his heart rate down. It’s never an easy task when Harry is around.

“Right, doll?” Harry leans down and brushes their lips.

Louis grips the front of Harry’s ridiculously patterned shirt while he nods slowly, letting his eyes slip closed. He feels Harry grin right before their lips connect. The kiss gets dirty quickly with tongues and teeth, and Louis finds himself being pressed against the counter, his back digging into the metal top. He makes a noise at the intrusion and Harry lifts him up by his hips onto the counter. He spreads his legs to draw Harry in closer all while their lips never part.

Harry brings a hand up to cradle his face and presses a thumb to the underside of Louis’ chin, encouraging him to lean his hand back. He gasps as he does so. Harry tastes like cherries from either his drink or from the jar of maraschino cherries that stays in the fridge behind the bar. He leaves a trail of kisses down the front of his throat over his Adam’s apple and curves to the left. 

Louis curls his fingers tighter in the material in anticipation but the bite never comes. He whines and looks down to see Harry smirking. “Please, sir,” Louis whispers, sliding one hand up to curl at the base of Harry’s neck. “Make me yours again.” 

That’s all Harry needs as he leans in and sinks his fangs in the fleshy part of Louis’ neck. Louis whimpers as overwhelming pleasure washes over him. His breath hitches and he relaxes his head into the palm of Harry’s hand. Completely letting go and trusting Harry to take care of him. Not like he never has to worry about that. 

They met a little over two years ago and Louis knew immediately that Harry was one of the kinder vampires. Louis had messed around with vampires during his university years, but nothing was long term. To be perfectly honest, Louis was only in it for the bite and the sex that ended up following afterwards. Harry was a pleasant surprise when he moved into the city.

When Louis moved into town, Niall recommended The Blind Bat as a place to bartend. It was never Louis’ ambition to become a bartender, he only started as a way to pay for uni, but he found he enjoyed creating new drinks and the pace of the job. 

Louis fixes his fringe and takes a deep breath before he steps into the bar. It’s the afternoon and the bar isn’t scheduled to open until later in the evening. Niall is behind the bar, getting the glasses ready for the evening rush. The Irishman gives him a nod of encouragement. 

“Harry’s upstairs with the last applicant now,” the brunette tells him. “So it’ll be just a minute.”

Louis nods and messes with his jacket. “Thanks, mate.” The wooden floors squeak as he walks over to his friend. He pulls up a metal barstool and waits. There’s tables along the side of the bar, with black leather booths on one side of the tables and metal chairs on the other. Glass shelves house the different types of alcohol behind the bar and a glass pain makes the space seem larger.

To his left are the stairs leading to a loft. He glances up to see the back of a man sitting at the bar up there. Another man is behind the bar, the other applicant more likely, making several different drinks. Harry Styles, the bar owner, stands up to shake the applicants hand. Louis turns around to face Niall so it doesn’t seem like he’s been spying.

“…give you a call in the next few days,” a deep voice says from behind him. 

He turns his head slightly to the side to look at Harry Styles out of the corner of his eye. He sees the other applicant, a blonde man, shake Harry’s hand. Louis quickly turns back around when the other man leaves. 

“And who is this?” Harry asks curiously. “I thought Joel was the last one?”

Louis glances up at Niall and gives him a confused look. The Irishman doesn’t spare glance to Louis but shrugs at Harry.

"Thought you might have time to interview one more.” He gestures to Louis. “This is one of my best mates, Louis. He just moved into the area. He might be of some interest for you,” Niall says smiling to Harry.

Louis sends Niall one last confused glance at his wording and swivels around to fully take in the bar owner. He has to catch his breath when he sees Harry. The cliche phrase tall, dark, and handsome comes to mind as he takes in the vampire in front of him. He’s not sure why he didn’t realize Harry was a vampire until this very moment. 

The tell-tale sign of pale skin is a giveaway along with the power that radiates off of the man. A lanky but muscular body clothed in black jeans and a silky bomber jacket with an eagle and a tiger on the fabric. Curly hair brushes over the top of his shoulders which leads Louis’ eyes over to smirking pink lips and a bright green eyes. 

“Hi,” Louis says breathlessly. He clears his throat, hops off of the stool, and stands in front of the bar owner. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Harry takes his outstretched hand and brings it up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. “Pleasure is all mine, Louis. I could get use to you calling me ‘sir’.” 

Louis feels himself freeze, caught in Harry’s gaze. Heat warms his cheeks and travels down his body as Harry keeps a firm hold on Louis’ hand. He collects himself before he completely embarrasses himself and withdraws his hand. He clasps both in front of him and clears his throat again. “Would you like to see my resume?”

Harry smiles brightly. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary. If Niall recommends you, I trust his judgement.”

From behind them, Niall snorts causing Harry to glare at him for a quick second.

Louis bites back a smile. “Why don’t I show you a few things to see if I meet your standards?” When Harry’s smirk deepens, Louis continues. “As a bartender of course.”

“Of course.” Harry steps to the side and sweeps a hand out. “After you, Louis.”

Louis swoops past Harry, walking close to the vampire, and walks up the stairs. Up here is an oversized black leather couch with a smaller bar in the far right corner with a similar design to the larger one downstairs. He fixes himself behind the bar and takes inventory of what Harry has stocked up here.

The vampire in question takes a seat at the bar and rests his chin on his hand. 

“What will you have, sir?”

“A Manhattan.”

Louis cocks his head to the side. “That’s hardly a complicated drink,” he says, pulling out a glass and starting the cocktail. “A uni student could make it.”

Harry chuckles and shrugs nonchalantly. “What can I say, it’s my favorite.”

Louis bends down to the mini fridge underneath the bar to pull out a jar of cherries. “You mean it’s not a Bloody Mary?”

That pulls a louder laugh from Harry and Louis can’t help but giggle at his joke too. 

“No,” Harry shakes his head and brushes his hand through his hair. “It’s really not. Cold tomato juice isn’t very appealing.”

Louis spears two cherries with a cocktail stick and balances it over the rim of the glass. He sets the blood red drink in front of the vampire and waves his hand. “One Manhattan.”

Harry sets the cherry skewer to the side and takes a small sip of the drink all while maintaining eye contact with Louis. He scrunches his face and sets the drink back down. “It’s good… but I think it’s missing one small thing.”

Louis furrows his brows a places a hand on his hip. “What? That’s a classic Manhattan. You didn’t tell me to add anything else.”

“Well it’s really good, I’ll give you that,” Harry picks up the skewer and pulls the cherry off with his teeth, exaggerating his chewing. “But sometimes I like to add a, uh, special ingredient to the drink to make it even better.” He drops his eyes down from Louis’ eyes to his neck. His gaze lingers on the vein and he slowly smirks while Louis’ cheeks flush once more.

He swallows deeply and tries not to fidget too much under the vampire’s gaze. He can’t help but entertain the thought of Harry’s implication. It’s been a few months since Louis’ been bitten and even longer since he’s had full on penetrative sex. The last time was a quickie in a bar similar to the Blind Bat that left Louis hard in his trousers and lightheaded from the bite. The vampire he was with rudely decided to bite and bounce, leaving Louis to finish himself off. 

Since then, he’s written off vampires for awhile, but with the way Harry is looking at him could quickly change his mind. He pouts and leans his forearms against the bar. “I didn’t see any blood in your inventory. Unless that’s kept hidden elsewhere?”

“I prefer it from the source,” he says and runs finger along the blue veins in the inner part of Louis’ wrist. “As long as the giver is consenting to it, of course."

Louis shivers at his touch and looks up at the vampire through his lashes. “How progressive of you.”

Harry grins and a dimple appears which only adds to his charm. “I think you’ll find I’m much more than that.”

Louis reaches forward and grabs Harry’s drink. He takes a long sip and the whiskey burns his throat as it goes down. “We’ll have to see about that. Won’t we?”

It took only a month before Louis was held up against the door of Harry’s office, as the owner was driving his cock inside of him at a slow pace with Louis’ blood staining his teeth.

——

Louis feels like shit. He woke up today with his head pounding and his body aching. He can’t breathe out of his nose, his throat is sore, and he feels chilled all over. In other words, he’s sick. He groans as he rolls over and searches in bedside table for his phone. He taps out a message to Harry and Niall, letting them know there’s no way he can come in to work today. 

He knows he needs to get up to at least start getting some fluids in him, but his bed is warm and he’s tired. It doesn’t take long for him to fall back to sleep.

The insistent sound of his doorbell wakes Louis up sometime later. Looking at his alarm clock, it’s been three hours since he first woke. He groans as he gets up, wrapping his white comforter around his body and padding down the hallway to his door.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, his voice scratchy and he winces as he swallows. 

“Let me up, doll,” Harry says, sounding worried. Louis wonders how long he’s been trying to get ahold of him as he hasn’t checked his phone yet.

He’s quick to push the button to let Harry up—he still doesn’t know why Harry doesn’t have a key already. He unlocks the door just as Harry suddenly appears. Stupid vampire perks. 

Harry has numerous bags in his hands and he bypasses Louis to go the kitchen to drop the bags on the counter. He pulls out various fruits and vegetables, a whole jug of orange juice, and a very fluffy dressing gown.

Just as Louis goes to ask Harry what he’s doing, the vampire has turned around and popped a thermometer in his mouth. He mumbles around it. “Wha’re you doin?”

“You’re sick and you weren’t answering your phone.”

“‘arry—” Louis tries but Harry gives him a stern glare to keep the thermometer in.

“And you need vitamins, fluids, and to rest. Here,” he hands Louis the dressing gown. “Wrap up and go on the couch. I'll be there in a minute.”

Louis didn’t move, only crossed his arms and glared at Harry's back. 

Harry had already pulled out the blender and loaded it with the fruits and vegetables. 

“H, I just need a cuppa,” he thumbs behind him where a steaming mug is resting on the coffee table. “And sleep. I’ll be fine.” He was already getting tired again just from standing in the entry way of his flat, but he has to deal with a very determined vampire.

The thermometer beeps and Harry turns to look at it. He tsk’s and ushers Louis to the couch with a firm hand on the small of his back. “You have a fever which means you’re sick, which means you need fluids and rest. I’ll stop back by the pharmacy to pick up some tablets for you to take to help with the fever and chills.”

Louis relents and let’s Harry wrap him up in the dressing gown and another equally fluffy blanket that he pulls out from somewhere. He watches Harry hurry back to his concoction in the blender. He pours the oddly colored mixture in a glass and brings it and a tall glass of orange juice to Louis.

“Here, drink up.” Harry hands the smoothie to Louis who just stares at Harry from his bundle of fluffy material surrounding him. “What?”

“Darling,” Louis says gently, setting the glass down and faces Harry. “I think you’re over reacting just a bit.”

Harry pouts and pushes the drink closer to him. “You’re sick, I’m trying to make you feel better.”

Louis chuckles and pats Harry’s hand. “Don’t worry your pretty little vampire head.” Harry’s pout deepens. Louis snuggles in closer to him and to appease him, he takes a giant swig of the smoothie. He winces at the taste but manages to swallow. “See, better already!” He smiles but ends up sneezing making his eyes water. He sniffs and looks up at Harry who doesn’t seem impressed. “I promise I’ll be okay.”

Harry slumps, wraps an arm around Louis' shoulders, and sighs. “Sorry, doll. I guess I did go a little overboard."

Louis sinks into his hold. Harry must have planned ahead as he’s wearing one of his softer hoodies so he feels like a warm pillow. “You’d think that being alive for a few centuries, you would get used to human illnesses,” he giggles and rests his head against Harry’s chest, fully cuddling into the vampire.

Harry pinches his thigh before he leaves his hand there and pulls up Netflix. “I’m a vampire, I don’t get sick. Back in my time, a little cold would equal your death.” He puts on Mamma Mia! and pulls the blanket higher on Louis.

“That’s alright, darling, not all of us can have super immune systems.”

Harry kisses the top of his head. “Don’t be a brat, Louis. Or I’ll make you the soup I brought.”

Louis leans back. “What kind of soup?”

“Well,” Harry smirks deeply. “It’s a ginger and turmeric carrot soup, and I brought a ginger shot from the juice shop down the road from mine too.”

Louis gags and reaches for his tea. “Don’t bring that stuff near me or else I’ll really throw up on you. This is all I need.” He throws off all the blankets expect for one and settles back against Harry. “Well tea and you I suppose.” He doesn’t make it through the first song before he falls back asleep tucked against Harry’s chest.

____

Harry takes Louis to the grocery store to stock up on food for the short weekend they were planning. Harry decided to let Zayn run the club for the weekend now that he’s back in town. Plus Harry needed a break. Ever since Louis got sick two weeks ago, Harry had been running himself ragged taking care of the bar and Louis.

As they enter the store, Louis takes notice of Harry’s paler than usual complexion—a sure sign of not feeding for awhile. Harry grabs a cart and self-scanner before steering towards the produce section. While they Louis looks over the different varieties of apples, trying to remember which ones he prefers, Harry catches ahold of his wrist. He brings it up to hips lips and kisses his knuckles.

Louis smiles at the attention as he picks up a few apples to put in their cart when he feels a quick sharp prick at his wrist and then a wave of immense pleasure wash over him. He knees buckle but Harry draws him close with his other arm around Louis’ waist to stabilize him.

Harry doesn’t take much since they’re in public. One thing Louis has learned since meeting Harry is that vamps can control if the person they’re feeding from is in pain or pleasure. They control the level of intensity and Harry loves to throw Louis out of whack in public places.

Louis grasps at the arm around his waist and lets his head drop against Harry’s neck. To any human outsider, it would look like Harry and Louis were cuddling in the produce aisle. Any vampire nearby would be able to smell exactly what they were doing.

“I hate it when you do that,” Louis says breathlessly, now hard in his track pants. 

Harry fully wraps their arms around Louis and slightly sways. “Do you think they have castor sugar for baking?” Harry goes to pull away and Louis whines, holding Harry’s arms around him tighter. Harry chuckles and keeps them close. He knows how needy Louis is after a feeding even ones that are over in a flash, so he stays close to Louis until the human pulls away.

They finish up their shopping and Louis runs to the car as it starts to rain. Harry uses his vampiric abilities to speed to the vehicle and loads their bags in the boot. The rain is falling heavier when Harry climbs in, darkening the velvet of his jacket. Despite using his super speed, his hair still drips down to wet the material. Louis bites his bottom lip as he stares. A piece of hair falls in Harry’s face.

“You ready, doll?” Harry asks, starting the car and brushing his hair back from his face seemingly unaware of affect he has on him. When Louis doesn’t answer, he looks over.

Louis stares at him with heavy eyes. He toys with the strings of his hoodie and rakes his eyes over Harry’s body. He’s wearing a deep red velvet jacket with a white ribbed tank top underneath that shows off the small bit of chest hair he has. His hair is short, a recent change that Louis is still getting used to, which comes down to the tops of his ears and swooped up on top of his head. It does have the bonus of showing off Harry’s gorgeous jawline that Louis traces with eyes over to his pink lips. Lips that Louis wants all over his body as soon as possible.

“What?” Harry furrows his eyebrows adorably which makes Louis melt even more. How did he get so lucky to have someone like Harry in his life?

Louis looks around the parking lot and notices the rain keeping people walking to their cars with their heads down. Meaning no one is really paying attention to them. “Push your seat back,” he says and starts to pull his hoodie off and throws it in the backseat of the car, leaving him in a t-shirt.

Harry smiles and reaches over to pull Louis onto his lap. His fangs have already dropped by the time Louis has placed his knees on either side of Harry’s hip. He curls a hand over Louis’ hip while the other cups the back of his head. He lays open mouth kisses along the front of Louis’ neck, keeping his teeth covered for now.

Louis shivers as he lets Harry roam the expanse of his skin. He gasps as he feels Harry’s fangs sink in the base of his neck and he grips the labels of Harry’s jacket to steady himself.

When Harry pulls away, quickly licking to help seal the wound, Louis looks down a sees a thin line of dark red blood drop down the corner of Harry’s mouth. The sight makes him whimper, how the red of his blood matches the red of Harry’s jacket and knowing that it’s his blood sustaining Harry making him warm and putting color in his cheeks.

Louis wipes the blood away with the pad of his thumb and brings it up to Harry’s lips. The vampire locks eyes with Louis, his eyes a dark green in the low light of the car, and darts his tongue out to clean the blood off.

“You taste so sweet, doll.” Harry voice is rough and he retracts his fangs to take Louis’ thumb further into his mouth. “Like cherries."

Louis’ cock twitches and he dips his head down to connect their lips. One hand travels up the tangle itself in Harry’s hair and he feels Harry’s hands wander down to his bum. He rolls his hips into Harry's to bring some relief to his stiffening cock. “‘M’ not a candy,” Louis mutters against Harry’s lips.

“Yeah you are.” Harry slips his hand down the back of Louis’ jeans to properly grasp at his bum. “You’re like my own personal jar of maraschino cherries.”

Louis pulls back slightly and twists Harry’s nipple through his white tank top. “I think you’ve had too many Manhattans if you think I taste like a bloody maraschino cherry.”

Harry giggles against Louis’ check “Bloody maraschino cherries?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that obviously.” He leans back down, bringing Harry’s face back up to his, wanting to get a move on before someone happens to walk by their car. But Harry can’t stop giggling against Louis’ lips and he leans back. “You’re the worst.”

Harry cups Louis’ cheek and chastely kisses him. “Sorry, doll. Let’s go back to mine and we’ll continue.”

Louis pouts and toys with the necklaces laying on Harry’s chest. “What am I supposed to do about this,” he swivels his hips and internally smirks when he sees Harry’s mouth drop open as he presses their cocks together. “Until then?”

Harry swallows to compose himself. “You’ll have to wait.” He cocks his head to the side. “Can you do that?”

Louis twists his mouth, tempted to say no as he wants an orgasm now but he knows that he could get multiple orgasms and then not have to move afterwards. “I suppose I’ll have to, sir.”

Harry grins and taps his hips. “Can’t get home until you get off.” He giggles at his joke which only makes Louis grumble.

As soon as they fix themselves, Harry drives them safely back to his with one hand on the steering wheel and the other high on Louis’ thigh. The moment they pull into the car garage, Louis hurries out of the car, leaving the groceries to Harry. He’s a vampire with vampire strength and speed, why should Louis put forth any effort?

Louis punches in the code in the elevator and Harry makes it in just before the doors closed. The ride up to the penthouse is filled with heated stares and bitten lips as Louis stays on the other side of the lift with his hands behind his back. 

When Harry locks eyes with Louis, he drops his fangs in a tease as what’s to come and Louis bites his lip in restraint. He would love to forget the groceries and pounce on Harry right now. The lift dings and Louis moves quickly into the penthouse. As soon as Harry drops the bags on the floor, Louis jumps. Harry catches him midair and immediately backs them up against the wall. Louis pulls Harry’s face up to his in a searing kiss. Their teeth clang against each other as Louis digs his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulling at the strands.

Harry hoists Louis up higher and secures his legs around his hips. He leaves one hand firmly placed on Louis’ ass and uses the other to tug on Louis’ shirt. Louis doesn’t move to let him pull it over his head so with a quick flick of his wrist, Harry rips the material off of his body. He runs his hand over Louis’ newly exposed skin. 

Louis moans into the kiss and tugs on Harry’s hair. He drops one hand to grip the front of Harry’s jacket as if he could pull Harry even closer to him. “You ruined my shirt.”

Harry pulls back and smirks up at him. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“You'd better, you bastard. I liked that one.”

“You like everything I buy you.”

“Less talking, more orgasms,” Louis says and leans back down but Harry pulls out of his reach making Louis whine.

“Tell me what you want, doll,” Harry says, a smug smile firmly on his face.

“Want you to bend me over the kitchen island,” he says with a kiss. “Want you to fuck me hard with that gorgeous cock of yours.” He ruts down to relieve some of the tension. “But first I want those in me.” He taps his fingers on Harry’s top lip over where his fangs are hidden.

“Yeah? Want me to sink my teeth into your pretty little neck? Take what I want? Treat you like my personal blood bag?”

“Yeah,” Louis says breathlessly and curls his fingers into the fabric of Harry’s tank top as if he could rip it off too. “Yes, please, sir. I want that.”

Harry licks into Louis’ mouth and Louis goes pliant and lets Harry guide his head to the side as he leaves open mouthed kisses along his skin. He sinks his fangs into the top of his shoulder making Louis gasp and tense for just a moment before he relaxes. He lets his head fall back into Harry’s hold.

When Harry comes back up, his fangs are covered in blood and Louis ignores everything and dives down to see how he tastes on Harry’s lips. Metallic covers his taste buds, but it makes Harry moan at the feeling. 

The vampire slowly drops Louis onto his feet but wraps his hands around Louis’ hips to keep him close. He drags his hips forward slowly and Louis reaches down to undo Harry’s buckle, tossing the belt to the side. His jacket ends up the same place right after and Louis starts to push Harry forward, wanting to get his cock in him as soon as possible. 

Harry chuckles lowly against his lips knowing exactly what he’s trying to do and Louis is shameless. “Since you’re being greedy, how about I fuck you here?”

“No, I want you to bend me over.” Louis pouts and tries to pull down Harry’s zipper but the vampire captures his hands in one of his own and presses them between their chests. He steps forward which traps Louis between Harry and the wall. 

“Don’t be a brat, doll.”

“I won’t if you would listen to me.”

Harry moves his hand up to Louis’ throat, making Louis’ breath hitch and his eyes flutter. 

Harry’s fangs drop once more. “You’re mine to do with, Louis. My doll, my source of blood, you’re mine.”

Louis’ cock twitches in his pants as he squirms under Harry’s light but firm hold. The feeling of being controlled and completely at Harry’s mercy makes him even harder and desperate for Harry to get a move on already. “Yes, sir. I’m yours,” he moans as Harry bends down to kiss him, his fangs now hidden. He holds Harry’s hand in place, keeping it on his neck. Harry’s fingers brush over where Louis was just bitten making him shiver since the skin is still sensitive.

“Then listen to me,” Harry says lowly. 

Louis squirms and bites his lip. “Yes, sir.”

“Thank you, doll.” Harry brushes a kiss against his temple and whispers, “Turn around and don’t move,” he commands, brushing his lips over the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis nods and feels the heat of Harry’s body leave him, he whines, not knowing where Harry could possibly be going at a time like this but the vampire soon returns. He wraps an arm around Louis’ waist and Louis twists his head around for a kiss. As their lips move sloppily, Harry tugs Louis’ trousers off and he feels a finger prod against his hole wet with lube. 

He hums in satisfaction at finally being touched where he wants and he holds onto Harry’s arm while he’s slowly being fingered open. Soon, he hears a zipper being pulled down before Harry’s cock eases into him. He tenses for just a moment as he adjusts to the girth. 

“Yeesss,” he breathes out when Harry is fully seated inside.

The vampire reaches around and takes Louis’ hands in his, interlacing their fingers and bringing them to rest on the wall. Harry pulls out slowly only to slam back. Soon the only sound in the room are Louis’ pants and their skin slapping against each other. 

As the thrusts become sharper and deeper, Louis has to raise up on his toes. He leans his head back, desperate for another kiss from Harry despite it being more of a pant into his mouth than an actual kiss. He feels sweat starting to drip down his back and he whimpers as he’s starting to feel overwhelmed. He’s completely surrounded by Harry and there’s no other place he would rather be. 

His own cock is rock hard and he wishes Harry would let go of his hands so he could reach down to relieve some of the tension. 

“You feel so good, Louis,” Harry pants against the top his head. 

“Harry,” Louis pants. He wiggles his hands as he tries to loosen Harry’s grip. When Harry doesn’t, he turns his head to look over his shoulder. “I wanna come. Please, let me come?”

“Do you wanna come here?”

“What do you mean?” Louis asks confusingly. He can’t be blamed for not understanding anything the vampire says— he’s being fucked within an inch of his life.

Harry thrusts a few more times and slows his pace. He pulls out and spins Louis around. 

Louis looks up at him bewildered as to what could possibly be more important than giving him an orgasm as soon as possible. 

Harry cups Louis’ face and sweetly kisses him. He trails his hand down the length of Louis’ back and Louis arches up into his touch. “Do you want come here or,” Harry kisses him softly again which effectively wipes the pout off of Louis’ face. “Would you rather come in bed?”

“Mmmm,” Louis hums. “Bed, bed, bed.”

Louis can’t finish his sentence before Harry has swooped him into his arms and is rushing down the hallway. He softly places him on the bed and Louis scoots up the bed to rest his head on the pillow.

Harry kneels at the foot of the bed, resting on his knees and staring down at Louis.

Louis squirms under his intense stare and reaches down to tuck two fingers back in himself as he’s already missing the feeling of being full. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Louis,” Harry says and crawls up the bed. Louis keeps their eyes connected as he does so. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything or anyone as beautiful as you.” He leans down, cups Louis’ face, and kisses him deeply and sweetly. “I’ve been around for a few centuries now and nothing can ever or will ever compare to you.”

Louis’ face feels hot under the attention and Harry’s words. “Harry, please.”

Harry kisses him again while knocking Louis’ hand away from his entrance and sliding back into him. “You are though.”

Louis cradles Harry’s head in his hands and brings his legs up to pull Harry closer until the entirety of his torso is pressed against his. His breath becomes shaky as Harry moves his hips slowly into him—a sharp contrast to earlier. He can feel Harry deeper in him each time Harry pushes their hips flush. The green of Harry’s eyes pierce into him and it’s overwhelming,

Their breaths intermingle since their faces are so close and it doesn’t take much effort for Louis to tilt his head up to connect their lips. “Harry,” he breathes against his mouth. He brushes his fingers along his cheekbones, tracing the vampire’s bone structure and the outline of his lips. “I love you so much.”

Harry smiles and presses a kiss to the palm of Louis’ hand. “I know, Lou.” He twists his hips slightly and his cock perfectly hits Louis’ prostate making him gasp and clench his legs tighter around Harry.

A few well aimed thrusts later has Louis coming in between their chests. Harry’s hips stutter for a moment as he comes deep inside of Louis. Louis purrs at the feeling and he relaxes into the pillows behind him. 

Harry dips down and kisses him, darting his tongue out to taste him.

Louis wraps his arm around his shoulders and whimpers when Harry pulls out of him. 

Harry shushes him softly and presses small kisses on his lips and along his cheeks. “Be right back,” he whispers.

Louis lies back on the pillows, legs still spread, and bum starting to ache as he comes down from his orgasm. 

Harry comes back with a warm flannel and wipes Louis down before he pulls the covers out from under Louis and tucks them both in. 

Louis hums and rolls over into Harry’s chest. The vampire’s arms come around to cuddle him close. “I really do love you. You’re one of the best things to have ever happened to me.”

Harry pulls the covers up to their shoulders. “You’re the best blood bag I’ve ever had.”

“Shut up, I hate you,” he grumbles and tucks his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. He can feel Harry giggles against the crown of his head and Louis mirrors with his own silent laugh.

This isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation and it won’t be the last. That fact comforts Louis as he’s warmly surrounded by Harry’s fluffy comforter and cradled by the vampire himself. His neck still aches and his bum even more but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

___

The next morning, Louis wakes up to an empty bed, but he hears rustling coming from the kitchen so he knows Harry hasn’t left. The sun is peeking through the curtains and it brings a soft, warm light into the room. He sees a pile of their clothes from last night in the corner of the room. 

As he rolls over, he feels how sore his calves and arms are from holding himself close to Harry and bracing himself against the wall. His bum is sore too, but that’s a given. When he leaves the warmth of the bed, he goes over to the walk-in closet next to the bathroom and pulls out one of Harry’s worn out t-shirts. 

He pads down the hallway and the sound and smell of bacon sizzling leads him over to the kitchen. Harry’s in front of the stove completely naked save for the apron and Louis pauses in the entryway to ogle. His broad back is slightly pink around the shoulders from Louis’ nails and he smirks knowing he’s left his mark on the vampire even though it’ll be gone soon. His arms are muscular and he very well knows how well they can hold him down or just hold him. The island cuts off Louis’ view of Harry’s bum and legs— which is a shame—so he tiptoes around to get a better look.

He only makes it to the side of the island before Harry spins around, obviously having heard him walk in the room, and backs Louis up against the counter. 

“Good morning, doll,” he whispers in Louis’ ear, bringing one hand up to toy with the edge of Louis’ nightshirt and bringing the other to cup his cheek. He bends down and presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips and Louis preens at the attention.

“Morning,” Louis whispers back, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. He toys with the strings of Harry’s apron; he’s very tempted to pull them loose so he can fully see Harry’s body.

“I have a few calls today that shouldn’t take too long and then we’ll go out for dinner.” Harry brushes his thumb over the apple of Louis’ cheek and Louis leans into his touch.

“Is it that one seafood place with the crab cakes?” 

“Yeah we can go there, I’ll make a reservation.”

“If you do that we’ll get a private booth but a waiter who easily perspires.”

“It’s not my fault people are afraid of me.”

Louis hops up on the counter and tugs Harry’s apron over the vampire’s head so he can run his hands over Harry’s chest. “They’re not afraid of you, darling, they’re overwhelmed by your charm, good looks, and good heart. It's a turn on.”

Harry blushes and Louis can’t help but to pull him close and kiss him deeply. “Stop, that’s not true.”

“It’s how you got me,” Louis murmurs against his lips and Harry smiles and deepens the kiss. He trails his hand down Harry’s chest, taking a moment to rest on Harry’s abs before traveling down to palm his cock. 

“Was last night not enough?”

Louis shakes his head and pumps his hand as Harry hardens under his touch. “Of course not.”

“Never enough?”

“Never enough.”

Harry tilts Louis’ head up so he has access to his neck and Louis leans back. Harry doesn’t bite him since he’s already taken a lot of blood recently. Instead, he laps his tongue over his skin making Louis shiver. 

He brings his hand up to his mouth to lick at his palm before going back down to Harry’s cock. He pumps the vampire to full hardness and Louis pushes him forward so he has enough room to slip down on the floor.

He kneels in front of Harry and looks up at him as he continues to move his hand languidly up and down. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispers as Louis leans forward and licks just the tip.

He covers his teeth and takes more of Harry’s length in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and using his hand to cover what he can’t take.

Harry reaches down to push Louis’ hair out of his eyes and curls his hand around to brush his thumb over his cheekbones. 

Louis closes his eyes as he bobs his head and relishes the weight of Harry in his mouth. He can feel how restrained Harry is from wanting to move his hips forward. He hums knowing how he can easily affect Harry. A burning smell reaches his nose and he quickly pulls off. 

Harry looks down at him in a confused panic.

Louis glances over at the stove and sees smoke rising up from the pan. “Shit Harry! The bacon!”

The vampire looks over at the stove in a daze before he realizes that the bacon is burning. He hurries over and pulls the pan off the eye.

Louis stands up and looks over to see the damage. In the pan are three pieces of bacon burnt to a crisp. With nothing else to do, he bursts out laughing seeing Harry standing naked, still hard, and holding a pan of burnt bacon.

While Harry is taking his work calls in his office, Louis decides to draw himself a bath to help soothe his aches. As he turns the water on to get warm and starts filling the tub, he opens the bottom drawer where he stores a collection of various bubble baths and bath bombs. He picks a vanilla scented one and sets it aside.

He hears the kettle whistling from the kitchen and he scurries over to fix himself a cuppa. The bath is almost full when he comes back into the bathroom and he plops the bath bomb in. He goes around the bathroom, bringing out unscented candles to set the mood before he brings out a large candle that smells of cherries and lights it. He might be a bit obsessed with cherries just as much as Harry.

For the last touch, he opens his playlist and selects his relax playlist that he created specifically for a calming bath. With the bath bomb completely dissolved, candles lit, and tea made, Louis strips and carefully sinks into the water. He closes his eyes and relaxes into the water.

After a few minutes, he opens his eyes and looks around the room. Even in the lowlight from the candles, he sees little splashes of color from his clothes on the floor, his toothbrush and toothpaste next to Harry’s, and a ceramic dish he bought Harry to house his rings. It warms him to see how his and Harry’s life have intermingled. To know within the past few years, he and Harry have gotten closer together and are a big part of each other’s lives. 

He knows that he’s not just a main source of blood for Harry, he is someone special to the vampire. Louis never would have guessed two years ago— that he would be lying in a bathtub in an expensive penthouse apartment belonging to a kindhearted man who has the capability of leaving him breathless with a touch of a hand. 

Almost an hour later, Louis hears footsteps, and he opens his eyes to see Harry poke his head in the room.

“There you are,” Harry murmurs and fully steps in. He’s put on clothes since the last Louis saw him. But not only that, the vampire has a tray with snacks on it. “Thought you might be getting hungry.

“Cheers, love.” Louis sits up and uses a towel to dry off his hands so he can dig into the bowl raspberries. “Are you hungry?” He asks, holding out his wrist but Harry shakes his head no. 

Harry sits next to the tub and balances the tray on his knees. He nods to another bowl on the tray filled with red squared sweets. “I’ve got it covered since I’ve taken a lot recently.”

“Is that the blood sweeties you made the other day?”

Harry pops one in his mouth and nods while he chews. “Turned out better than the first ones.”

“Those made the kitchen smell rank.” Louis wrinkles his nose in memory of how he came into the kitchen one day only to be hit in the face with a horrid smell of burnt sugar and iron. Harry had been trying to incorporate Louis’ blood into candies for when Harry wanted a small bite of blood without constantly taking from Louis.

“Yeah, I had to do some research online to nail down the recipe.” He pops another one. “But these worked out really well. And I can use synthetic blood in case I run out and you’re not feeling well enough to give some.”

Louis reaches over and runs his fingers through the mess of Harry’s hair. “Doubtful with how well you fill me up with fruits and electrolytes.” 

Harry shrugs bashful and steals one of Louis’ raspberries. “I do my best.”

Louis smiles softly at him and leans over to peck Harry’s forehead. “You take the best care of me.”

Harry smiles and tilts his head up to connect their lips. “Thank you, doll.”

That evening, Louis is waiting in his flat for Harry to pick him up. He had stopped at his home so he could into something more date worthy. He basically only has sleepwear and cozy clothes or his work clothes at Harry’s and even though he knows the vampire doesn’t care what he wears, Louis wants to dress up a bit for him.

He’s fiddling with the sleeves of his blue sweater when the buzzer goes off. He hurries over to the white box and clicks the button to open the front door. Less than a minute later, a knock on the door comes and Louis opens it up to see Harry holding a large bouquet of sunflowers.

“Hello there, doll,” he says and leans forward to kiss him, the brown paper surrounding the base of the flowers crinkles.

Louis hums against his lips. “Thank you. They’re gorgeous.” He takes the flowers from Harry and steps out into the hall, pulling his front door shut behind him. “How did you get sunflowers this time of year?”

Harry shrugs and places a hand on the back of Louis’ neck, leading him down the hallway. “I have my ways.”

For a Sunday night, the restaurant is quite packed when they walk in. Harry leads Louis by the hand up to the host.

“Good evening, how can I hel- help you?” The man stutters when he looks up and sees Harry standing there. “How may I help you, sir?”

From Harry’s side, Louis rolls his eyes. Just because it’s obvious Harry is an old vampire doesn’t mean that every human who he comes across should become weak-kneed. 

Harry smiles and rattles off their reservation time to which the employee whitens and hurries to grab menus.

“Of course, of course! Right this way!”

Harry smiles smugly as they follow the nervous man who completely abandoned his post to lead Harry and Louis to their table. 

“It’s like you get off on making men tremble at the sight of you,” Louis whispers.

“And you don’t? Knowing that there’s no one else for me but you? That there will only be you?”

“Are you asking me to go steady?” Louis teases.

Harry lifts up their entwined hands and kisses the back of Louis’ hand. “Of course, doll. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Louis chuckles as they arrive to their table and Harry pulls out his chair for him. “Such a sap.”

“Only for you.”

Louis opens his menu and looks up at Harry through his lashes. “Damn straight."

While they’re waiting for their meals to come out, Louis knocks his foot against Harry’s underneath the table. Harry pauses his drawl about his plan to expand the bar’s food menu and Louis whispers out a, “sorry” but keeps his foot pressed next to Harry’s. 

As Harry continues, Louis does it again but harder. When Harry looks at him questioningly, Louis merely shrugs and takes a sip of his wine. 

“What do you think, doll?” 

Louis sets his wine down and reaches for a breadstick. “Well,” he breaks off part of it and takes a bit. “Your patrons, particularly the humans, should need something to help satisfy their hunger.” At the last word, Louis lifts his foot up and runs it up Harry’s leg, making the vampire slowly smile.

“Is that so?” The vampire reaches for his own glass of wine and keeps his eyes firmly locked onto Louis as he drinks. He licks away a single drop of the liquid as he places his glass back down. “I would think the humans would be satisfied after being bitten.”

“Not always. Sometimes we need something extra to be fulfilled.”

Harry rests his chin on the palm of his hand, using his fingers to hide his smirk. “Like what?”

“Cock,” Louis says just as the waiter walks over with their food. He holds back a snort seeing the waiter blanch having obviously heard Louis as he walked up.

Harry bursts out laughing at Louis’ reaction and sits back so the waiter can hurriedly place their food in front of them. 

As the waiter leaves, rather quickly, Louis shrugs and picks up his fork to dig into his meal. “I wasn’t lying. Cock really is the best after being bitten. But I don’t think you could sell that on the menu.”

“I’ll have to figure out something better than sex to add then."

Harry crashes into the apartment with Louis firmly attached to his lips. The vampire knocks them into the front door as he closes it and he wraps his arms around Louis’ waist to pull him closer. Louis is already tugging on Harry’s shirt to pull it out of his white trousers and he runs his hands over his exposed skin. 

After a chocolatey dessert where Louis loudly moaned over ever bite of the sweet treat, Harry was eager to get him back to the flat and Louis was more than willing to let him. 

“Here I was trying to have a nice dinner with you,” Harry starts breathlessly as Louis unbuttons his shirt and throws it off to the side. “And you had to do that.”

That, Harry is referring to is when Louis took the last bite of the chocolate cake and slowly licked his fork clean while maintaining eye contact with Harry.

“I was merely enjoying my dessert,” Louis says in-between kisses along Harry’s chest. 

“Do I get to have more dessert tonight?” Harry runs his nose along the line of Louis’ neck.

“More blood?”

Harry shakes his head. “Not that.” He cups Louis’ bum and squeezes gently. “That alright, doll?”

Louis nods. “Yes yes yes,” he says enthusiastically and goes on his tiptoes to press a searing kiss to the vampire’s lips. “Let’s go.” He pulls away and tugs on Harry’s hand to get down the hall faster.

Harry picks Louis up by his waist and Louis giggles in response as he’s carried and placed gently on the bed. He starts to crawl up the bed but Harry grips his ankle and tugs him back down. He giggles as he twists around onto his back. 

Harry mirrors his grin as he tugs on Louis’ jeans, pulling both them and his boxers off until he’s completely bare. 

Louis lays there, his cock starting to chub up under Harry’s intense stare. He bites his lip and sits up to tug on Harry’s trousers. “C’mere,” he whispers and Harry lets him pull his zipper down. Louis looks up as he pushes the vampire’s trousers and briefs down. He grips Harry’s cock and brings the head to his lips. He uses his spit to guide his hand as he pumps his hand slowly. 

When Harry is fully hard, Harry pushes him off and rubs his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip. “Turn over, darling.”

Louis presses one more open mouthed kiss on Harry’s cock before he slides up the bed and turns around. He reaches into bedside table and tosses a bottle of lube to the foot of the bed. He grips the pillows as Harry pulls his hips up so Louis’ on his knees. He feels Harry run his hands over his bum and he shivers at the feeling. “Are you just going to stare at it?”

Harry bites the top of his cheek. “Shush, you.” He spreads his cheeks, exposing his hole to the air and causing an even bigger shiver to run down Louis’ spine. “Can’t I admire the feast in front of me?” 

Louis rolls his eyes and glances back over his shoulder. “You might be able to, but not all of us are immortal.” 

Harry light slaps his left cheek. “Don't be greedy, doll.”

Louis pouts and turns back around, but his pout doesn’t last long because soon he feels Harry lick around his entrance. He moans when he feels the vampire scrape his teeth over the sensitive skin. Other than feedings, rimming is easily the one thing to make Louis completely boneless while also making him so fucking squirmy. Harry has to hold him down by his hips to keep him still especially when he starts fucking his fingers in Louis’ hole and swirling his tongue around his appendages. 

Louis twists the pillows in his grip and drops his head down breathing heavily. His cock is rock hard as it’s pressing against the sheets. He jerks away from Harry’s touch when the coolness of lube covers his hole. 

Harry presses a hand to the base of his spine and shushes him. He waits until Louis pushes back into his hand before he continues. He slides a finger slowly into Louis pumping that one until he can add another. 

Louis becomes a teary mess as Harry curves his fingers so they hit his prostate every time he pumps them in. When Harry pushes in a third, Louis twists his head back. “Harry, please.”

Harry looks up with mischievousness in his eyes. “Please what?” 

Louis groans and buries his head in the pillow gripping it and twisting the material of the pillowcase. “Please fuck me.” He lifts his head up again and looks Harry in the eye. “I want your cock. In me now.”

He can feel how hard Harry is and knows that the vampire is just as desperate to get inside of him as he is. He wants to be filled to the brim with Harry’s cock. Wants Harry to completely surround him and take over all of his senses so everything he touches, feels, smells, hears, and tastes is Harry. He wants to be dominated by the vampire.

Harry knows exactly how much Louis is gagging for it because e withdrawals his fingers and spreads more lube over Louis’ hole. “Alright, doll,” Harry says as he slowly slides in, his voice shaking with how much he’s holding back from fucking forward before Louis can have time to adjust.

Even though Louis has taken Harry’s cock on numerous occasions, he still feels his eyes roll back and his fingers and toes twist as he fully opens up to Harry. The length of him fully pressing in and the girth stretching him makes Louis feel utter full in the best way.

He moans in satisfaction when Harry has slide all the way in. The vampire pauses for just a moment to let Louis adjust but starts to glide in and out as soon as Louis bucks his hips back.

Harry presses his hand on the small of Louis’ back and pushes him down until his upper body is pressed against the mattress.

“Look at you,” Harry pants as his hips slam into Louis repeatedly. “Ass up and all mine for the taking. You let anyone fuck you like this?”

Louis’ breath becomes ragged as he answers, “No, oh fuck!” He whimpers when Harry hits his spot. “Just you.” His cock is painfully hard beneath him and he moves a hand to relieve some of the pressure. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

He feels Harry bend down and kiss the back of his shoulder. “You do too, doll. Love the feeling of your perfect little hole squeezing my cock.”

Louis groans in frustration when Harry slows his pace.

Harry reaches forward and pulls Louis up by his upper arms to bring him up to his knees with Louis’ back pressed against Harry’s chest. The vampire brings an arm over Louis’ chest to keep in place as he picks up his pace again—only this time the thrusts are sharper and hit Louis’ prostate every time. His other hand stays curl on Louis’ hip and Louis grips it to study himself.

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Louis groans, and he leans his head back against the vampire’s shoulder.

The kiss Harry presses to Louis’ lips is more hot breath and teeth than a proper kiss, but Louis doesn’t care. He continues to wank himself steadily as his cock leaks with precome.

“I’m so pleased you came in to interview for the bartender job two years ago. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Don’t get sappy on me now, sir” Louis manages to say with a smirk on his face.

Harry chuckles and brings his head down and connects their lips. Sweat drips down and turns their kiss salty but it seems to only add to the sensation of wet lips sliding against each other and tongues diving in to ravish. 

Harry brings his hand up to Louis’ throat and Louis groans, feeling his pulse jump. “Are you close, Lou?”

Louis shakes his head minutely and quickens his pace on his cock. “Yeah, but can you bite me?”

“I’ve already taken enough today-”

“Just for a moment,” Louis pleads. “Want you to make me yours again.”

Harry groans and extends his fangs. As soon as he breaks the skin of Louis’ neck does Louis hips stutter as he comes. He spills over his hand and becomes limp in Harry’s arms.

The vampire holds him up and comes deep inside of Louis. Louis closes his eyes at the sensation as he rides the wave of his orgasm and the bite. He vaguely feels Harry pull out and pick him up bridal style. He whimpers as he’s carried into the guest room and laid down on the cooler bed.

“Sorry, but we made a bit of a mess of my sheets,” Harry explains as he pulls the covers back and quickly slides under the covers so he can pull Louis close. “Didn’t think you’d want to sleep in come covered sheets.”

Louis smiles blearily up at the vampire and cups his face. He brings the vampire’s face down for a few pecks on mouth. “Always takes the best care of me,” he whispers and tucks his face into the crook of Harry’s shoulder.

Harry wraps his arm around the top of Louis’ shoulders and hoists Louis’ leg over his body, sneaking a hand down to Louis bum to tuck two fingers inside his used hole. “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he says tiredly as they both fall asleep. 

Tomorrow will be time for a proper breakfast— sans burnt bacon— and another opportunity for Louis to drop to his knees to show how much he loves Harry. But for now, sleep is the only important matter.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please leave a comment and/or a kudos as they encourage me to keep writing! 
> 
> If you wanna talk fics, I'm on [tumblr](http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics). Also feel free to reblog the [fic post](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/189757210255/just-a-little-taste-13k-by-amomentoflove-me) if you liked it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
